I'm your brother, no matter what
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Fives and Bomber have a terrible fight before their next mission. Fives feels sorry and wants to apologize, but he doesn't get a chance. As Bomber gets injured in battle Fives begins to feel horrible, about the way he acted towards him.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey everybody, jediclonecowgirl here, with a new story. I can clearly recommend to you to get out some tissues. But I won't be giving a long speech and present this one-shot, with Bomber and Fives.

Fives: Why is it always me to get pulled into the cheesy stories?

Me: *screams and turns her head* FIVES! Who let you in?

Fives: Why do you recommend to your readers to get out tissues?

Me: You'll see this. Just let me start now!

Fives: But I want to know it now!

Me: One more comment like this and I'm going to chase you around or I'm going to wrap ductape around your wrists, like I did to Rex.

Fives: I better get outta here now, before she really does these things.

Me: I don't know why you're talking about me into the third person, but thanks, that you're so cooperative.

Fives: Anytime. Okay I'm out.

Me: Hey Fives you can stay, when you're nice.

Fives: Thank you.

Me: Anytime Fives. And now I'll present you "I'm your brother, no matter what".

Bomber felt miserable. He had been arguing with Fives a few minutes ago. Without a reason Fives had yelled at him. Now Fives was mad at him. Bomber hated it. The conversation didn't stop playing through his head:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bomber came into his and Fives quarters. Fives looked kinda sad and forlorn to him. He was just sitting on his bunk._

_,,What's wrong Fives?", Bomber asked._

_,,Nothing.", Fives replied grumbeling._

_,,C'mon Fives. There IS something wrong with you.", Bomber said._

_,,I told you, that there IS NOTHING WRONG! NOW GO AND PRESTER SOMEONE ELSE!", Fives yelled._

_,,But...", Bomber began sounding shrugged._

_,,GET OUT!", Fives yelled. Bomber just turned around and left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now Bomber was sitting in the mess hall and struggled not to start crying. He just ate. As he was done he put his tray away and ran to the hangar. He didn't want to be late for the next mission. The troopers of the 501st legion had to help the 104th legion on Mimban. Apperantly they were ambushed by droids. Bomber still felt like a piece of glass was stabbing into his heart, but he knew, that he had to put out his own emotions in a batlle. With these thoughs he leaned against a gunship waiting for the rest of the troopers, the commander and the general to arrive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Fives let out a sigh. He knew he souldn't have been so harsh with Bomber. Bomber had been right. Something was bothering him. He been having nightmares, of his old squad, being all mad at him, saying, that it was his fault, that they had died, saying, that he hadn't ever been their brother and calling him scum and worse. He hated this and there was no one he could talk about. He just couldn't tell anyone...not even Bomber.

,,_But still...this wasn't right of me. I should apologize to Bomber, before we take off.", _Fives thought grabbed his helmet, pulled it over and left for the hangar.

But there Bomber was already boarding a gunship. It was completely crowded, so Fives had to take another. He had no idea how he was supposed to apologize to Bomber now. He didn't know if Bomber would survive it, or if he would survive it. But then he just blended out the thoughts and stayed focused on battle.

,,We're about to arrive on Mimban.", the pilot of the gunship, Fives was in, announced a little later.

,,Grab your weapons and check the energy cells! We're going in there now!", Captain Rex commanded.

Fives grabbed his blaster and checked its energy cell, as he was told, but he couldn't keep his mind off Bomber. But then he blocked out the dark thoughts.

,,_Must stay focused."_, Fives thought, as the gunship landed and the doors opened. The troopers were greeted by blaterfire of clones and droids.

,,Go, go, go, go, go!", Fives heared someone yell.

He ran outta the gunship and began blasting droids. A few hours went by, but the seperatists didn't give up. They were sending more and more droids.

,,_If that keeps going, we probably have to ask for backup again anytime soon!", _Fives though, as he managed to destoy a spider-droid.

,,MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!", he suddenly heared someone yell.

Fives turned around his head. The trooper fell down just a few meteres away from him. Something was familliar about this trooper. He was an ARC. Then Fives reconized the armor. For a few seconds his mind drifted back to the day, where he got Bomber as his roommate. That was, where it hit him: The injured trooper was Bomber. Fives hurried through the laser fire of clones and droids, until he had reached Bomber. Then he knelt down next to him. He knew he was still alive. Otherwise he wouldn't be moving.

,,MEDIC!", Fives yelled out. No one came.

,,_Why is no one coming? BOMBER IS DYING!", _Fives thought.

,,Bomber! Can you hear me? It's me, Fives!", Fives yelled.

,,F-f-fives...", was the only thing Bomber managed to mumble weakly, before he lost consciousness. At the same time Fives saw clone medic Kix running over to them.

,,Hang in there Bomber! Don't die! Help is on the way!", Fives hissed, unsure, if Bomber would hear that. A few seconds later Kix was with them.

,,Cover me, so I can patch him up and then get him outta this!", the medic commanded.

,,_How stupid does he think I am?", _Fives thought and covered Kix. Fives clearly hoped Bomber would make it.

,,_I lost Echo, I lost Hevy, I lost Cutup, I lost Droidbate and I don't want to lose Bomber right now.", _Fives thought, as he kept on blasting droids, meanwhile Bomber's wounds were treated.

A few hours later the droid army was destroyed and republic gunships were coming to Mimban, to pick the survivors up. Bomber was carried into a gunship on a stretcher. He still hadn't woken up. Fives was staying by his side as him, the injured Bomber and some other troopers boarded the gunship. As they arrived on the _"Resolute", _Bomber was taken to a med-center imidatly, to be checked out further. Fives wasn't allowed to stay with him in this room, so the angry and worried ARC-trooper had to wait outside.

,,_I HATE it, when medics pull the ranks.",_ Fives thought and this wasn't even lied.

He was running up and down in front of the room, driving the medics crazy with it. Fives didn't care, if he was driving the clone medics crazy. He just wanted to know, why they didn't want him to go to Bomber. A few minutes later, a medic came outta the room.

,,You can go and see him now, but...", the medic didn't end the sentence first.

,,What?", Fives asked and looked worried.

,,He's in a bacta tank.", the medic sighed. Fives's face fell.

,,I'm sorry.", the medic added, before leading Fives into the room an leaving again.

Fives hated it to look at Bomber into this tank.

,,That is all my fault Bomber. I shouldn't have been so harsh, I know that. And now you're in this darn tank, because you got injured, and that's all my fault. Bomber...I'm so sorry.", Fives whispered into the empty room.

No one was there. No medical droids, no medics. Just Bomber...and him. A few minutes later a medic came to check on Bomber. There he noticed Fives sitting in the room.

,,Close brother of you huh?", the medic asked, as he noticed Fives's sad face.

,,Bomber has never been in my squad, but we're still close.", Fives replied sadly.

,,He'll be able to get outta this tank tomorrow, but he'll be in med-bay for at least one more week. I'd recommend you to get some rest. You look tierd.", the medic replied.

He had been right. Fives was clearly tierd. As he was back in his barracks, he quickly peeled his armor off, fell on his bunk and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Fives sat by Bomber's side, hoping, that his brother would wake up. He already got outta the bacta tank, what was a relief to Fives. Then he saw Bomber moving and opening his eyes.

,,Fives...", he whispered weakly, but it didn't sound this week to him. He had sounded weaker on the battlefield to Fives.

,,Hey brother.", Fives gently greeted Bomber.

,,Why...are you...here?", Bomber asked.

,,You...could've...let me die.", Bomber added.

,,No I couldn't. I couldn't have let you die, because of some darn freakin argument. And I came to apologize to you. I shouldn't have been so harsh.", Fives gently replied.

,,Apology...accepted. Thanks...Fives.", he mumbled.

,,For what?", Fives asked.

,,For coming...for me...on Mimban. I reconized,...that it was you,...before I lost...consciousness.", Bomber replied.

,,Hey...we're brothers and that's what brothers do. And remember...I'll always be your brother,even if we're fighting. I'm your brother, no matter what.

_**Ending word: **_Whew! A whole load of work once again. Since a certain ARC didn't want to cooperate, it took so freakin' long.

Fives: HEY!

Me: I didn't mean you. I meant Bomber!

Fives: Still...why did I have to be the one who started the fight?

Me: Why do you want to know that?

Fives: Tell me now!

Me: No...I won't.

Fives: *tickles me* Then I'll tickle it outta you.

Me: Ahhh! Tickle attack! Can't...breath...anymore! Please stop...Fives!

Fives: Okay. *releases me*

Me: We'll finish this chat later. I'm just gonna finish it off now okay?

Fives: Okay.

Me: I'd love it if you'd leave some review behind, before you apologize to your comrades, you've argued with. Bye, bye! Oh almost forgotten:

**May the force be with you**


End file.
